etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Eve bishop
Full Name: Eve Bishop Age: 19 Gender: Female Birthplace: New Eden, Satellite Colony Height: 4'11" Race: Anthro Skunk Occupation: Etoile Station medical assistant History Eve grew up on the satellite colony called "New Eden" having only heard of the universe outside colony in records and research due to the law that no member of New Eden could leave the colony unless allowed by the elder council. Eve showed a talent for medical arts and attended the best academy in the colony but wanted to learn more. The council allowed her to go and attend an outside academy but she would have to return as soon as her schooling was finished. Eve was an above average student but was a social outcast. Her views and beliefs as well as mannerisms seemed different and other students seemed to show little interest in her. The day after Eve graduated a notice arrived from the planet closest to New Eden. There had been a violent meteor shower that damaged the satellite and prevented them from detecting the sun in the system going super nova until it was too late. The satellite and two planets were gone, there were no survivors from New Eden. Current Status Eve heard of the Etoile station at her academy and decided she had no where better to go so she headed that way. Upon arriving she was far from impressed but took on the role of Medic and sometimes field medic. Currently one of few medics on the station Eve tries to keep her sanity dealing with "a station full of hotshot pilots eager to get themselves killed" (-Eve). Abilities, skills, modifications, etc Eve Bishop has considerable medical skills and can deal with most injuries on patients, she however has a low threshold for pain and tries to avoid getting in the thick of it. Below average combat/firearm skills she can point a rifle the proper way, reload, or clear a jam but her aim and ability to stay calm in a situation reflect the fact she is not a warrior. Eve has small surgical implants of digital connectors used to interface with standard devices. Most often this device requires a physical connecting cable but Eve has been working on a wireless system that will allow her to access computers without the need of direct wires. Somewhere along the line Eve lost both hands from just bellow the elbows, she replaced both with thin, lightweight cybernetic hands but dislikes having them instead of real hands. The cybernetic hands run a kind of low frequency pulse along the metal outer casing that has a very very mild reaction to contact with objects (even nonmetalic) giving her a heighten sense of touch. Eve has a medical condition that her body produces less adrenaline then normal, she can operate normally from day to day however in situations where normally people would have increased adrenaline levels Eve has to use drugs and stimulants to increase her own adrenaline. Personality Eve has been called cold and detached by some people but in truth she is quite caring and normally very quiet. Eve's bed side manner changes depending on which drug she has running through her system at the time. She is still perfecting the mix required to create a normal level of body chemicals without the side effects. She has a habit of bringing up rather odd topics or bits of information at bad times (such as speaking about the effects of sudden decompression of a fighter in space while pilots are engaged in combat). Generally afraid to let anyone close after losing everyone she knew on the satellite the few that have actually gained Eve's full trust know her to be sweet and caring. Category:Characters